


孤独的牧羊人

by yehorro



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehorro/pseuds/yehorro
Summary: 喵光，双龙骑当光呆不小心回到过去遇到曾经的埃喵(#`O′)涉及3.0亚历山大＆5.0水晶塔，作者鱼脑不好系列





	1. 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12岁的埃斯蒂尼安和？岁的光呆  
奶喵性格私成分多【慎】【慎】【慎】

十二岁的埃斯蒂尼安又捡到一个男人，与上次那位自称苍天之龙骑士的雅伯里克不同，男人不肯说自己的名字，只说自己是一名冒险者。  
男人的面相不算太老，右眼上有一道细微的伤疤，大概是野兽或者妖异的奖励，他的下巴有一小片暗色，横生的胡茬盘踞已久，整个人显得有些沧桑，穿着半新的深蓝铠甲，背上的长枪旧化却锋锐，刻满了战斗的印记。他看起来像是一名身经百战的枪术师。  
那他也是龙骑士吗？埃斯蒂尼安持怀疑态度，忍不住多打量男人几眼。他只见过雅伯里克一人，狼狈、疲惫，甚至麻木不觉，几乎靠着肌肉记忆继续前进的龙骑士。这个年纪的孩子已经能够熟练背诵伊修加德建国神话，但是他没见过真正的龙族，也没见过龙骑士与龙对战的身姿，阿米尼昂的儿童图册也没有画出这些悲壮的场面，仅仅依靠想象，埃斯蒂尼安无法将雅伯里克拄枪匆匆离去的背影同传说中勇猛无畏的龙骑士画上等号，但这个男人……  
冒险者没有与之相衬的恶龙，随身只有一只黑漆漆的小猫咪，小黑猫却在看到埃斯蒂尼安的一瞬间逃走了，连个想象的余地也不留下。  
男人还有一双好看的蓝眼睛，纯粹如库尔札斯的晴天，温和搓揉暖心的阳光，将碎末似的光屑撒在心头。埃斯蒂尼安一时看得入迷，回过神来发现男人也在看着他，对他露出友好的笑容。忽然，心脏以某种微妙的频率跳跃，他好像在哪见过这样一双眼睛，然而蓝色眼睛对精灵来说不是什么稀有的特征，他认识的精灵大部分都拥有蓝眼睛，包括他的弟弟阿米尼昂——忽闪如同充满活力的青鸟，轻盈又狡黠，随时向他传递微小的喜悦。年轻的牧羊人竟然害羞了，慌慌张张转过身取来羊胃袋做成的水囊，从头顶抛了过去，来掩饰自己的难为情。  
“真是的，明知道这里不欢迎外人，总有一些为了高额赏金的怪物猎人或者佣兵闯进来，难道钱比命更重要吗？”  
明明是第一次见面，埃斯蒂尼安已经认定这也是个不会爱惜自己的家伙，大约和阿米尼昂一样。他不止一次教训弟弟不能离开芬戴尔村，阿米尼昂依旧会为了补贴家用偷偷冒险出门拾柴，当然，他自己也会为了更好地放羊，特地把羊群驱赶到偏远的地方。  
男人也需要一个劝导他不要意气用事的人，听不听是一回事，说没说是另一回事。  
尽管埃斯蒂尼安高声指责他的莽撞行为，男人依然保持微笑，喝了些水向他道谢，解释说自己和同伴在旅途中出了些意外，他不小心迷了路，这才到了这里。  
“你们的胆子也太大了，不知道伊修加德一直在同龙族战斗吗？”埃斯蒂尼安插着腰，个头上暂时输给了冒险者，但气势上完全不能输。“虽然东部低地距离龙堡十分遥远，龙族很少来到这边，不过你们这些连龙都没见过的家伙还是早点离开吧，过河的时候可千万不要被毒蜥蜴给吓坏了。”  
男人反问他，你见过真正的龙族吗？  
精灵少年一愣：“不，那种东西，最好一辈子都不要见到。”埃斯蒂尼安攥紧水囊，尽管现实如他所说，龙族极少来到库尔札斯东部，但他已经听了无数个村庄被毁灭的消息，噩耗总是比陆行鸟的步伐先一步传到人们的耳朵里，四处人心惶惶，连偏僻的芬戴尔村也被无形的恐惧笼罩，甚至全村上下躲进山洞，战战兢兢挨过了一段时日……然而什么也没有发生，怀着侥幸心理的人们回到家园重新拿起猎弓，打开羊圈，像过去那般开始新的一天。  
也许，恶龙不屑把遥远的、小小的芬戴尔村作为目标？将羊群赶上山丘，埃斯蒂尼安握着皮鞭警惕巡视四周，附近没有猛兽的足迹，林间偶尔传来飞鸟的啼鸣，清晨落了雨，道旁野草愈发青葱，零零散散点缀白色的花朵，一切显得如此静谧美好，他终于放松紧绷的神经，直到遇上冒险者。  
准确的说，埃斯蒂尼安先看到远处一团滚动的黑煤球，以为是自家偷跑的黑山羊幼崽，便撒开脚丫子去追，发现那竟然是一只小黑猫——然后一位陌生男人突然出现，头朝下啃了一嘴泥，好久才抬起头呆呆看着他，末了，露出一个久别重逢的微笑。  
他大概是个傻子。埃斯蒂尼安这么想。  
“好啦，你赶快离开这里，向南就是黑衣森林，那边比较安全，森林之民也不会排斥冒险者，说不定他们更喜欢像你这样的人。”  
埃斯蒂尼安这么说着，朝某个方向走出一段距离，猛然回头，果然，那个男人亦步亦趋跟在他后面，完全没有离开的意思。  
埃斯蒂尼安往左，他也往左。  
埃斯蒂尼安往右，他也往右。  
而无论埃斯蒂尼安如何卖力奔跑，男人总能轻松追上，甚至能够猜到他的目的地，于是男人坐在那儿好整以暇等待埃斯蒂尼安的到来，然后递上半满的水囊，好心劝慰精灵少年休息一会儿。  
“可恶，不要小看我！”  
精灵的成长相对缓慢，十六七岁的时期看起来比人族的同龄人还要矮小，此时的埃斯蒂尼安才十二岁，体能方面确实也不如眼前的男人。  
埃斯蒂尼安忘了最初的目的，不服输的狠劲冲上脑门，很认真向冒险者发起挑战，说自己快要成年了，勤加锻炼一定会跑得更快更远，到时候男人就只能看着他的背影捶胸顿足。  
啊，是呢，某位龙骑士总是突然出现，又突然离去，我根本追不上他，也不知道去哪里找他，不过现在，他就在我身边……种种意外的邂逅与重逢，男人没打算在这个时候交代清楚，只有嘴角高高扬起，他终于做了一件他念念许久的事——男人附身摸摸埃斯蒂尼安的头，说那一天不会太远。  
埃斯蒂尼安红着脸蹭蹭退了好几步：“不准摸我的头！哈罗妮也不允许别人的剑挂在她的头上。”  
这是肯定与鼓励。男人振振有词，不仅没有收回手，反而两只手齐齐上阵揉乱精灵少年的银发，故意弄得蓬松柔软，像一朵怒放的蒲公英。  
“少来这套！我和你不熟。”埃斯蒂尼安表面上愤愤躲开男人的捉弄，心下诧异自己居然不会排斥对方的亲近，因为熟悉的蓝眼睛让他放下了戒心吗？埃斯蒂尼安认为冒险者可以换一种他更容易接受的方式，比如手握长枪和他并肩前行，铠甲和布衣虽然不是最佳搭档，但神话中也没不允许牧羊人与龙决斗。  
他犹豫着、嘲笑自己的荒唐念头，却没有办法忽视男人随身携带的长枪。  
“你不准跟着我。既然是冒险者，从库尔札斯到黑衣森林的路对你来说肯定不成问题……除非！你是个冒牌货，需要宠物猫在前面带领才能找到回家的路？”  
埃斯蒂尼安想起是那只黑猫将他引到男人面前。冒险者们大多喜欢携带一只或许多只奇奇怪怪的宠物，譬如臭靴子味的魔界花幼苗，相比之下，一只可爱的小黑猫显得过分正常了。  
宠物猫？你说的是夏诺雅吗？男人挠挠头，说夏诺雅不是小猫，而是长须豹的幼崽，不过也不完全是那种生物……就当它真的是一只黑猫吧，或者你直接称呼它为“夏诺雅”。  
男人似乎并没有发现他的“夏诺雅”已经失踪，事实上，男人的注意力根本不在黑猫身上，他更加关注精灵少年的一举一动，眼神带着细腻的考究，如潺潺溪流滑过铺满鹅卵石的河床，石缝间的细沙和小鱼一览无遗。埃斯蒂尼安就是那条小鱼，被温柔的目光包裹所有鳞片，全身渐渐松弛神经……下一秒，他立刻又紧张而严肃起来。  
“我对这种小东西的名字不感兴趣。总之你赶紧离开，不要再跟着我了！我还要放羊，没空照顾你。”  
出门前，他对悄悄尾随的阿米尼昂说了同样的话，而同样拥有雪白长发的精灵少年不高兴噘着嘴，争辩说我也想帮哥哥分担家务，我会好好照顾自己的，不会妨碍你。  
我不会妨碍你，相信我，我有自保的能力。男人选择退后一步，稍稍收敛笑容，尽量让自己看起来更可靠一些，说如果你有需要，我可以帮助你。  
埃斯蒂尼安果断拒绝：“不，我不需要，管好你自己就行了。何况我只是一个普通的牧羊人，拿不出冒险者追求的报酬。”  
譬如名声和财物，但牧羊人只有身为兄长的坚持，以及口不对心的关怀。埃斯蒂尼安看着手中磨损的皮鞭，心中渐渐描摹出一座藏匿在山岳环抱中的都城轮廓——高耸的城墙捍卫神权的无上荣耀，墙头悬挂着金色的大钟长鸣，警惕人们战斗永不停息，而神话故事中英勇骑士的长眠之所静默于教皇厅顶楼，那里有一片夕阳染血的蔷薇园，圣洁的独角兽拥有净化的力量，抚慰英勇的灵魂安息。  
他认为的，伊修加德人民所追求的应该是如同真正的苍天之龙骑士哈尔德拉斯那般，接受哈罗妮的引导，拿起长枪扑向敌人，完成一次又一次战斗，直至力竭倒下，成就身后的无数美名。  
年轻的牧羊人却对此嗤之以鼻，死都死了，还要那些虚的做什么，每个人都应该在活着的时候完成自己的使命才对。  
可这个男人，又会给出怎样的答案呢？  
我不需要那些东西。男人的目光向上越过群山，穿越云海，像飞鸟一样盘旋在苍穹禁城的上空。我想要知道更多的“现实”，比方说，“此时”的库尔札斯。

埃斯蒂尼安的人生中难得妥协一次，他带着男人找回原先放羊的山丘。途中男人兴致勃勃欣赏库尔札斯高地风景，时不时询问精灵少年某些地名的由来，埃斯蒂尼安统一的回答就是不知道——当年邪龙突袭迁徙至此的精灵族的现场都没有姓名，征龙将率领十二骑士打败邪龙的战场也没有姓名，建国神话的开端已经署名伊修加德，此后能够在历史上留下名字的人或地点，大多以裹尸布装饰，像是神意之地的纪念石塔，可以拥有除战神哈罗妮之外月神梅茵菲娜的眷顾，得到一片纯白如雪的月光。  
这些事说给外人听也没什么意思，埃斯蒂尼安只将背得滚瓜烂熟的建国神话复述了一遍，他的意志之枪十分坚定，骑士守护所爱之人，他要保护家人，无知的冒险者怎么会对伊修加德千年的信仰产生共鸣呢。果然，男人淡淡一笑，没有继续追问故事的细节，他问埃斯蒂尼安想不想了解一下传说中的龙骑士。  
埃斯蒂尼安狐疑看了男人一眼，语气中充满了不屑：“你想要用背上那把破烂的长枪证明自己吗，那就不要在小孩面前耍把戏，要是你真能猎杀一条龙，我也会承认你是一位令人尊敬的龙骑士！”  
我能做得到，但我成为龙骑士不是为了杀死龙。  
“那是为了什么？”  
为了朋友。  
埃斯蒂尼安仰头看着男人逆光下的坚毅，恍惚觉得彼此之间多了一道悠长的云廊，时间和空间的阻隔，两个包裹在铠甲里的灵魂还来不及相遇。  
这是错觉吧……年少的埃斯蒂尼安摇摇头。  
他说：“你的朋友对你来说一定非常重要，你也不知道去哪里找到他吗？我是说，现在的库尔札斯并不是捉迷藏的好地方，你迟早要离开这里。”  
男人点点头，回答他不仅拥有过人的能力，还有一颗强大的内心，虽然我们一时无法见面，但那一天不会太远。  
只是……  
埃斯蒂尼安疑惑看着突然陷入沉默的男人，阴影的苔花爬上眉头，那里是蓝色余晖也照不进的死角。  
他直觉自己似乎说错了什么话，正想道歉，男人突然展颜一笑，说很不巧，我和他都迷路啦。  
十二岁的精灵少年忍不住露出关爱傻子的表情。  
牧羊人不在的期间，那些圆滚滚的黑山羊已经吃饱喝足，三五只凑在一起打盹，而小羊羔卧在羊毛绒的中心，恬静又天真，旁边还有一只呼噜呼噜睡得四脚朝天的灰尘兔。埃斯蒂尼安见状，一把揪住灰尘兔粗长的耳朵用力扔出羊群，并送上一句听起来十分凶悍的古精灵语。  
灰尘兔滚了一圈，爬起来咿咿呀呀朝埃斯蒂尼安挥舞火柴棍一般的小手，精灵少年习惯无视它的滑稽动作。灰尘兔自讨没趣，又不甘心被这般对待，原地蹦起哇哇喈喈一阵叫喊依然得不到任何关注，最后灰溜溜爬走了。  
看来这个小家伙和我一样，也是一位不速之客呢。男人发出憨厚的笑声。  
“你居然把自己和一只兔子比较……好吧，那只兔子不知道从哪来的，我听说龙族经过的地方总会出现一些奇奇怪怪的东西，不过兔子应该不会成为邪龙的眷属吧？虽然一开始我的确怀疑过，它混在羊群里偷偷摸摸不知道干什么，好几次吓到了我家的羊，我把它丢出去，它总是会跑回来，真是厚脸皮呐。”埃斯蒂尼安颇为烦恼抱怨着，但对上男人认真的表情，他莫名有些心虚，似乎把魔石精的幼崽赶到危机四伏的荒野是多么残忍的行为。  
可库尔札斯也不是灰尘兔的故乡啊，该从哪里来就回哪里去，留在原地踏步，那就得自己努力活下去。年轻的埃斯蒂尼安这么认为。  
他想到那只下落不明的黑猫夏诺雅，又补充说：“这一次它肯定还会再回来的，你不用担心。”  
虽然它不是一只真正的兔子，不过……男人俏皮眨眨眼。如果需要我帮忙的话，尽管开口哦。  
“你这家伙是不是搞错了什么，明明现在最需要帮助的人就是你吧！”  
那你可以再跟我多说一些关于库尔札斯和伊修加德的事吗？什么都可以，包括——男人用他那饱满的胡茬指指熟睡的黑煤球，说，这些黑山羊。  
埃斯蒂尼安可没那么傻：“我只知道黑山羊的毛可以纺织成羊毛线，它的皮可以制成保暖的皮革，它的肉将会成为美味的盘中餐。好了，你为什么不说说你自己的事呢，你是谁？你真的是龙骑士吗？你来这里有什么目的？”  
男人略显惊讶张了张嘴，埃斯蒂尼安立刻抢话：“不准敷衍我！”  
好的，好吧。男人立刻摆出乖巧的姿态，显得有些笨拙。我经常给孤儿院的孩子们讲冒险故事，他们觉得十分新奇，同时又不敢相信，毕竟自己没有亲眼见过外面的世界，任何好听的话都可能是谎言。不过我说的故事确实都是真实发生过的，我并没有诗人那些瑰丽的想象力。  
当然，你是否愿意相信我的话，选择权也在你手里。男人停顿一下，像是掩盖一个不能对外人诉说的秘密，也许这只是一个笑话，为此他特地环顾四周，明知除了自己和年轻的牧羊人，附近不会再出现其他异乡之人，男人依然竖起食指示意埃斯蒂尼安保持安静，他附身贴上精灵的尖耳，小心又郑重宣告他的身份——  
夏诺雅？  
那只黑猫突然出现在埃斯蒂尼安肩头冲着男人喵喵叫。男人先是惊讶，而后妥协，他的名字哽塞喉咙，被挤压变形成了无意义的气音。  
黑猫轻巧跳上男人的头顶，爪子嚓嚓用力挠了几下，似乎是对男人的惩罚，而后纵身一跃，又消失了。  
男人噗通一声向后倒去，久违的亲密接触库尔札斯松软的草地，多年前的记忆随着青草芬芳悠悠然扩散整个脑海，“现在”和“过去”是一样的，未染上冰雪萧疏的库尔札斯，紧闭的大审门，还有一身漆黑铠甲的男人。他说，大概我们需要换一个“时间”才能重新认识彼此，但愿那一天对你来说不会太晚，也不会显得过于突兀，埃斯蒂尼安。  
精灵少年猛地怔住：“你知道我的名字？！可我从头到尾都没有向你透露半点，你到底是谁？”  
男人依然回答，我只是一名普通的冒险者。


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20岁的埃斯蒂尼安和？岁的光呆  
开始长牙的喵【慎】【慎】【慎】

***  
“不行，我只能感应到他身处于某个时空当中，却没有办法把他召唤出来。任何法术像是液态的时间流动，明明发生了作用，却又回到了起点，如此往复循环，根本无法把握他所处的正确的时间节点。”  
兜帽下的猫耳耷拉垂在两侧，他再度重新启用熟悉的召唤法术，耀眼的魔法波纹以特定走势起伏，在他看来并没有出现任何异常，然而法阵中心空空如也，随后以太能量像坍圮的沙塔逐渐零散，一切又恢复了本来的模样。  
***

距离上次猎龙已经过去了一个多月，期间埃斯蒂尼安出过几次任务，却没能收集多少有用的信息。邪龙暂时进入休眠期，龙的眷属也跟着消停不少，伊修加德迎来了短暂的缓冲期。不过一些村民没怎么见过龙族，看到体型硕大的毒蜥蜴就急匆匆向神殿骑士团汇报，骑士们只好赶来收割一波毒蜥蜴的粗皮充当军备。  
原本的部队被巨龙烈焰彻底打散，艾默里克被编入其他部队，而埃斯蒂尼安因出色的表现终于如愿以偿进入龙骑士预备役，他需要继续面对无名的同伴，还有未知的危险。  
虽然未来的龙骑士仍旧保持独来独往的高冷作风，至少在任务完成时，别人主动邀请他喝一杯冻雾鸡尾酒，埃斯蒂尼安不会毫无回应走开，而是直接开口拒绝，偶尔他心情好了，会歪着脑袋编一个听起来很荒诞的理由，把自己逗笑了，同僚也陪着他尬笑。那些人似乎在艾默里克的策动下愈挫愈勇，频频向孤独的伙伴发出邀请，包括贵族纸醉金迷的舞会，埃斯蒂尼安懒得一一回绝，干脆顶着库尔札斯的山风连夜逃回阿德内尔占星台。  
抛开龙骑士的身份，谁也不知道有无机会挨到第二天的日出，任何人都可以抓紧时间尽情享受生命的美好。埃斯蒂尼安可以理解同僚的心意，但他觉得没必要。  
毫无疑问，他只是一柄猎龙的长枪，在最为恰当的时刻将全身力量灌注枪尖，一击贯穿龙族坚硬的鳞片，刺透心脏，这才是他的宿命。  
诛杀邪龙，也是埃斯蒂尼安的使命。  
雅伯里克看着不知疲倦练习枪术的养子，只留下一声叹息。

因伐木工人报告夜间不时听到牧羊峰传来疑似龙族的咆哮，二十岁的埃斯蒂尼安再一次外出执行任务，目的地是库尔札斯中央低地。  
埃斯蒂尼安主动要求外出巡逻，只为清楚听到所谓“牧羊峰的龙啸”——牧羊峰是中央低地的牧羊人，默默守卫身边的公羊湖和雌羊湖，小时候他时常跑到这边放羊，为了这一片肥美的草场。不过自打知晓附近的黄金谷充斥着恶心的毒物，周围的空气开始弥散一股强烈的臭靴子气味，他再也没来过了。  
黄金谷没有任何战略意义，伊修加德放之任之，魔界花越长越大，而那些不远万里前来抢夺黄金谷的帝国军怕是肠子都要悔青了。  
埃斯蒂尼安勾勾嘴角，他正渐渐接近牧羊峰，认真思考龙族可能的藏身处所，然而在找到巨龙之前，他先碰到了一只小黑猫，还有一个来历不明的男人。  
小黑猫的金眸像一对妖冶的鬼火，一闪一闪突然融解化入漆黑的夜，令他莫名寒战。而男人倚着篝火小憩，蓝眼睛混杂一丝迷茫，他定定看着埃斯蒂尼安好一会儿，直至梅茵菲娜步入山谷，沐浴月色生长的妮美雅百合终于绽放，瞬间照亮了整个世界。  
这双眼睛，好像在哪里见过？  
埃斯蒂尼安犹豫一刻，率先拔出长枪对准男人，“异端者，别乱动。”他当然注意到了对方手边也有一柄造型复杂的长枪，枪刃上的血液被篝火的灼热赋予新生，仍在缓缓流淌，看样子这个男人刚刚经历了一场大战，而且似乎胜利了。据传最近有一些可以变身为龙的异端者在库尔札斯闹事，在这个节点上，任何来路不明的闯入者都是可疑分子。  
尽管他此行的目的只是猎龙，其他无关紧要的人和事尽量别招惹，埃斯蒂尼安看到那把长枪的时候几乎本能地拔出武器，也好，他遵循身体的选择，在解决真正的大麻烦前先解决一个小麻烦。  
可是他无法动弹，扑面而来的熟悉感如同无形的手紧紧桎梏他的四肢，他只能僵直在原地毫无保留与男人对视，灰色的圆石在蓝色云海边缘滚动、徘徊，耳畔回荡着波涛的轰鸣……龙骑士脑中一片空白，等他回过神时，他已经放下了长枪。  
真是糟糕的亲切。  
晚上好，朋友，过来一起喝一杯吗。男人一点也不紧张，他指着架子上的面包片，还有刚切下来的烤肉。你看，我正准备吃晚饭呢，骑士面包，还有你们伊修加德人的最爱，奶茶。  
“哦，我想你不会介意在伊修加德的牢房享受发霉的晚餐，再配上一杯过期的鸡尾酒。”  
还真是“第一次”听你说出这种幽默的话，朋友……放松点，我只是一个迷路的冒险者。自称冒险者的男人一边解释自己的来历一边娴熟地给烤肉翻面。听说有一位伊修加德的神学家误入黄金谷生死不明，骑士团花了大价钱打算雇佣冒险者救人，毕竟他们不希望与帝国正面起冲突，我可是为了这份丰厚的报酬才来的。  
龙骑士环抱双臂盯着表情惬意的男人：“我们见过？”  
男人托着下巴饶有意味打量保持警惕的埃斯蒂尼安。你猜？  
“无聊的把戏。既然是不怕死的冒险者，你请自便，不过我还是建议你赶快离开这里，为钱送命可不是什么明智的选择。”  
我知道自己该做什么。冒险者叫住打算离开的龙骑士，拍了拍身边的空位。要不要过来休息一会，奶茶已经准备好了，趁这个机会我们可以好好交流一下，朋友。  
“闲杂人等赶紧滚。”  
如果你是为了猎杀一只离群的龙，那么现在就能坐下来，好好享受一顿丰盛的晚餐，再舒舒服服睡上一觉。冒险者的唠叨并不能引起龙骑士的注意。好吧，龙已经死了。  
埃斯蒂尼安脚下一滞：“你刚刚说什么！？”  
冒险者耸耸肩，说龙的尸体在那边山下的洞穴里，我加了点料，暂时不会有其他的龙族靠近，至少这里也是安全的。天亮的时候再去通知你的同伴吧，最好把洞口封起来，相信我，如果不这么做，龙族的尸体可能会引来更加危险的家伙。你将来也会知道的，这算是伊修加德独有的……常识？  
龙骑士竟然因为冒险者平淡的口吻而感到愤怒：“你在撒谎！”  
我没有。我跟着夏诺雅来到这里，没想到闯入了龙的洞穴，很奇怪，这里只有这么一只龙，我绕了好几圈，没有发现附近存在其他的眷属。冒险者慢吞吞啜着一杯奶茶，库尔札斯茶叶的清香混合牦牛奶的甘醇，也是埃斯蒂尼安记忆中的味道，莫名的，男人看起来有些低落。  
有人跟我说过龙族几乎不会来到库尔札斯东部，我相信他，以为那就是“现实”……然而，虽然龙族极少出没，但不代表没有，我大意了。  
“简直愚蠢！”  
龙骑士冲冒险者吼了一声，他的呼吸突然变得异常沉重——埃斯蒂尼安不会忘记那一天，大大小小形态各异的龙遮蔽了天空，如同一场千万陨星坠落的灾难，无情地摧毁了他的一切。  
埃斯蒂尼安的身体开始战栗，父母烧焦的遗骸、弟弟血肉模糊的尸体又清晰浮现在眼前，芬戴尔村的灰烬从他脚下散开，逐渐将整个世界涂抹成令人窒息的黑，而他的头顶出现了一对血红的眼睛，两道竖立的瞳孔像深渊的裂痕，分别将他与死去的亲人吸收干净……  
埃斯蒂尼安！你还好吗？  
一记直刺捅穿巨龙的眼球。龙骑士猛地回过神，从巨龙的视线中挣脱出来，恍惚间又跌入晴朗的库尔札斯夜空，篝火和虫鸣，士兵与旅人，定格在蔚蓝波涛中的、宁静的画面。  
他甩开冒险者小心翼翼伸过来的手，提起长枪径自离去。迁怒无辜路人于事无补，他也不该、不能这么做，但是对着过于自来熟的冒险者……埃斯蒂尼安藏起那点微妙的愧疚感，加快步伐：“我要亲自去确认一下。”  
龙骑士坚信，这个男人不过是走运碰到了一条走投无路的龙，它在逃离神殿骑士团的围剿中耗尽了所有的力气，奄奄一息，任何人都可以轻易将之杀死。如果那条龙没有断气，他就得自己动手补上一枪，最后的功勋归属于谁犹未可知，他会在报告中添上冒险者的名字，剩下的交于哈罗妮裁决。  
“如果你说的是实话，我欠你一杯冻雾鸡尾酒。”  
冒险者目送埃斯蒂尼安的背影，颇为无奈笑笑。好吧，我很期待，希望里面不要混入腐烂的云海香蕉。  
龙骑士回头轻笑一声：“你会喜欢这种味道的。”  
也许吧。祝你好运，我的朋友。  
“……你也一样。”  
朋友？

埃斯蒂尼安的疑虑在见到巨龙尸体的那一刻烟消云散。这只巨龙体格壮硕，鳞甲完好，显然不在骑士团遗漏的猎杀目标之列，至于它为什么孤身出现在牧羊峰，这个问题恐怕没人能回答。  
埃斯蒂尼安仔细打量周围的环境，碍于洞穴的狭窄，龙骑士的跳跃攻击无法全力施展，换做是他，或许会选择正面捅穿猎物的喉咙，那么他就要面对龙焰的灼烧，还有龙牙龙爪的阻挠，埃斯蒂尼安有耐心等待最佳出手时机，但这无疑是最麻烦也是最危险的方式。  
“你……你真的，杀死了龙。”  
巨龙下颚的致命伤赤裸裸摆在他面前，精准的、完美的创口告诉他，那个冒险者没有撒谎。  
“你是龙骑士！”  
他看向冒险者的眼神多了一份强烈又炽热的渴望，他毫不掩饰对这份力量的渴望，为此他提出与冒险者比试一番，如果能从中学到他未曾接触过的、深奥的对龙作战技巧，或许更有利于将来自己走上龙骑士的顶峰——  
伊修加德唯一能够掌握龙之力的龙骑士，苍天之龙骑士。  
冒险者却有些为难，说我很乐意与你切磋，但我现在需要保持体力，等会儿就要去黄金谷寻找那位神学家，就算他不幸殒命，我也得遵照约定带回他的遗物。  
“我和你一起去。”龙骑士提议，准确的说，他已经下了决心：“事实上恒湖营地也在找人帮忙进入黄金谷，不过与龙族相比，加雷马帝国军只能往后排。既然目标已经死亡，眼下的首要任务就是救人，我想你不会拒绝一位有力的帮手吧。”  
你还是老样子。冒险者张了张嘴，嘴角的弧度弯成一个充满歉意的笑，他把那份重新加热的三明治递给埃斯蒂尼安，蓝色眼睛摇荡着不知名的疲惫。感谢你的好意，朋友，能在“这个时间”认识你，我很高兴，不过“下一次”吧，你知道的，我们并不能改变什么。  
埃斯蒂尼安显然不在乎冒险者态度的转变，坚持同行：“你若是以为我是来抢你的酬劳那就大错特错了。我想要见识龙骑士的实战能力，为了让自己找到新的目标，变得更加强大。所以，我对所谓的报酬不感兴趣，而且我会如实告诉骑士长你猎龙的功绩，到时候你还能多拿一袋沉甸甸的金币。”  
实际上，我是一名普通的格里达尼亚的枪术师……唔！  
埃斯蒂尼安卷起一块热乎乎的三明治整个塞进冒险者嘴里，彻底堵住对方拙劣的掩饰。  
冒险者瞪大了眼睛看着他，这一幕似曾相识。秉承不能浪费食物的原则，冒险者只好双手托着三明治消灭干净，连指尖的残渣也不放过。  
龙骑士的棱角软了一处，他揉揉冒险者的脑袋，主动在前面带路：“走吧，某个倒霉鬼可不一定撑得到天亮。”

黄金谷的境况比想象中的还要糟糕，到处飘荡着浓厚的黄金雾气，眼睛酸胀无比，几乎无法睁开。尽管提前做了心理准备，二十岁的埃斯蒂尼安仍是不能适应这里污秽的空气，掐着脖子一阵干呕，庆幸自己没有往胃里填塞东西，否则他可能把胆汁一起吐出来。冒险者却是一副过来人见怪不怪的姿态。龙骑士不禁感到诧异，下意识深呼吸的同时肺部灌入大量黏着气体，像是被梆硬的臭靴子踩了一脚，火辣辣的疼迅速蔓延整个胸腔。  
“咳咳！你好像一点事也没有，你的鼻子是石头做的吗？”  
呃，“以前”我来过几次，已经习惯了。冒险者回想最初的应对方法，试着安慰他的搭档。你可以换一种方式去接纳它，朋友，来，闭上眼睛感受一下——这里是太阳海岸一个不起眼的小角落，你的脚下是一片柔软的银白浅滩，浪花从遥远的地平线缓缓推进，海水被夕阳染成耀眼的金色，晚霞被风撕破轻轻落在肩头，然后我们一起俯下身……  
“打住，我没有兴趣在小便池撩水。”  
哦，我们进去吧。  
嘴里被冒险者塞了某种果实，味道苦涩，却极大地缓解了身体的不适，埃斯蒂尼安不会傻到利用二次深呼吸来调整状态，捂住口鼻也不能阻毒雾入侵，他只好催促冒险者抓紧时间。龙骑士自己时不时用枪尖搅拨地面的浑水池，运气好说不定可以直接找到一两件遗物，直到枪身沾满黄色黏液，神学家的线索依然为零。  
埃斯蒂尼安发誓，出去之后第一件事就是跳进公羊湖洗个澡。  
“我真是不明白，正常人怎么会认为这种地方埋藏着金银财宝，他们的脑子里装的都是泪蟾蜍的分泌物吗。”  
黄金谷，实在容易让人联想到遍地都是金灿灿财宝的山谷……你听过“金库灵枢亭”吗？那是一首萨纳兰民谣，说一位雄心勃勃的商人带着一口棺材到乌尔达哈做生意，赢了棺材装满金币，输了棺材装入自己的尸体。  
大概冒险者也是这样的命运吧。  
“要是我的棺材装满了守财夫人的口水，我宁可从云廊上跳下去。”  
然而很多战士连名字也没留下。  
两人各怀心事默默穿过充斥黄金肺的房间，转而来到一条幽暗细长的通道，尽头透着诡异的青光。意外的，这里的空气新鲜清爽，甚至伴随着缕缕微风，隐隐传来模糊的交谈声，还有某种大型野兽冲撞栅栏的撞击声，一下、又一下，周围脆弱的石壁也跟着微微颤抖，看样子帝国的驻点就在附近。这是一块连龙族都不愿涉足的不毛之地，埃斯蒂尼安依然不能理解帝国军千里迢迢跑到黄金谷铲屎的行为，还有那位吃饱了撑着的神学家，难道他想用哈罗妮的意志感化敌人？战神的枪，平等地制裁每一个人，但绝不包括与毒物为伍的疯子。  
“神学家多是一群读死书的胖墩跳蜥，我不认为那个家伙能够平安到达这里，还有力气向帝国士兵传授伊修加德正教。”  
埃斯蒂尼安说：“想要活下来除非一开始就被那些戴面罩的矿爬虫抓住，作为俘虏也许还有一线生机。你看着我干嘛？”  
冒险者明显在忍笑。我只是好奇，你是怎么想出这么多奇妙的比喻，例如“长残的海狸”。  
龙骑士一脸嫌弃：“我什么时候说过？我也没见过这种讨人厌的东西。”  
喵！  
一只小黑猫猛地撞了一下冒险者的小腿，像一只圆润的煤球呼噜呼噜往通道尽头滚去，猫儿惊慌失措的叫声引动了帝国警报，一时间各种机械摩擦的声响挤满了窄小的通道。埃斯蒂尼安暗骂一句，伸手一捞却抓了个空，一看冒险者居然跟着那只猫跑了。  
“喂！我说你……”该死，他还不知道对方叫什么名字。  
埃斯蒂尼安咬咬牙追了过去，并在活着离开黄金谷的计划条目下加上了第二件事。  
——揍他！


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞仓促结束了，我再也不给自己立flag了……  
长出爪子的喵【慎】【慎】【慎】

***  
水晶掌心托着一块不起眼的石头碎片，这个小小的世界蕴藏着巨大的力量，那些无法具象化的文字整整齐齐印在他的脑海里，如同翻开的书页，逐字逐句列举分析，一个完美的理想乡逐渐呈现在他的眼中，然后破灭，短暂的沉寂之后，不知名的机械化的男声平静叙述一段关于时间的秘密。  
“光阴之环……”  
黑色长须豹的幼崽听到熟悉的词汇立刻兴奋跳了几下。  
“谢谢你给我送来这么重要的信息，我会竭尽全力为你提供水晶塔的力量，请你把这份力量带到他的身边，让他回到‘最初的时间’。”  
***

“你这家伙，给我回来！”  
埃斯蒂尼安终于在通道尽头前堵住了冒险者，那小东西不知怎么了变得像猴面雀一样傻头傻脑，盯着空荡荡的手心出神。  
“喂，你怎么……”  
突然脚下一阵剧烈的摇动，埃斯蒂尼安当即把枪插入岩壁稳住身形，顺手拉了一把跌坐在地的冒险者。龙骑士像拎小猫似的提着冒险者的后领把人往自己身后带，这里似乎处于震源的中心范围，顶上掉落的碎石越来越多，他明显感觉附近有一只巨兽在痛苦挣扎、一边低吼一边不断敲击地面，那些帝国士兵显然无法完全控制局面，各种叫骂声和质疑声搅成一团浆糊，吵得他脑袋发晕。  
冒险者从同伴背后钻出，半蹲着身子慢慢挪到洞口往外看。一只独眼巨人被关在机械屏障内，时不时冲撞屏障，几名帝国士兵围在外侧，似乎在操作指令加固防御，而那些不知用途的魔导机械东一处亮红光，西一处冒黑烟，其他人来回奔走，警报声依然不绝于耳。令两人更为惊讶的是，黄金谷内部竟然存在这么一处纯粹由岩石构成的盆地，没有腐臭的植物，也没有危险的毒物，怪不得帝国军能够美滋滋在此构建驻点。据说黄金谷的深处还有有一只体型硕大、奇臭无比的魔界花，以黄金胆汁为原料，源源不断呼出致命的毒气，侥幸活命的寻宝猎人们将其称为“守财夫人”。这些毒气影响了黄金谷的其他生物，日复一日，黄金谷就变成了今天的模样。  
令人费解的是，帝国军滞留黄金谷究竟有什么不可告人的目的。  
果然是巨人一族。冒险者解释，库尔札斯的巨人族大多隐藏在巨石丘，一般情况下不会轻易离开自己的领地，那只巨人大概和山洞的龙一样是“离群者”，然而他不幸被帝国军抓住了。  
“不幸中的不幸，他被矿爬虫关进了小便池。”埃斯蒂尼安面无表情环顾四周，听说加雷马的魔导科技数一数二，今日一见确实新奇。他掂量手中的长枪，开始思考这些钢筋铁骨的玩意与龙族的鳞片相比哪个更为坚硬……  
哎呀，那边有个会飞的蛋，可以戳一下吗？  
冒险者看看龙骑士莫名专注的眼神，又看看不远处漂浮的魔导装置，恍惚以为自己穿越回了第七星历的魔大陆，身边还有一群志同道合的伙伴，而那个一身红色破损铠甲的男人明明一脸严肃，却对一颗球形导航系统产生了天真的兴趣。  
喵！  
夏诺雅？冒险者立刻警觉，几名帝国士兵正在追捕这个小惹祸精，张牙舞爪闯入龙骑士的视野，而数道光刃划过，如流星飞速刺穿阴影，那些士兵无声倒下，横七竖八躺了一地。  
埃斯蒂尼安看清楚了，冒险者只是随手一招。  
两人对望一眼，迅速转移到一处掩体背后。又一队巡逻士兵经过刚才的位置，发现情况不妙便分散人手四下寻找可疑人员。埃斯蒂尼安一个高大的精灵被迫缩在角落着实难受，旁边还挤着一位冒险者，他倒是不介意直接杀出去，但他不了解魔导机械的实力，也不清楚帝国驻点的具体布置，贸然行动反而会陷入被动局面，要是有什么能够牵制对方注意力的诱饵就好了。  
砰！砰！砰！  
独眼巨人发出一阵怒号，继续捶打已经出现裂纹的魔导屏障。  
“报告，B1墙面修复完成；B2墙面受损程度30%，修复进度49%；B3墙面受损……”  
“报告，Hb-1生命体激素紊乱，申请采用镇静试剂。”  
“报告，第六大队第二分队全员遇袭，第一分队搜查无果，是否继续，请指示。”  
埃斯蒂尼安心中有了主意。这时冒险者示意伙伴看向中央被困的独眼巨人，轻声耳语几句。

“什么人！”  
一名身穿铠甲的男人慢慢从集装箱后走出，像一块磁铁投入交汇河湍急的水流，纷乱的箭矢、锐利的枪刃顿时指向战场中心，龙的尸骨和旌旗的灰烬尽倒映在金属铠甲的表面。  
“喂，我在找一只穿着神官长袍的胖墩跳蜥，你们知道他在哪里吗？”  
“哪里来的疯子，抓住他！”  
枪口齐齐对准了男人，男人不慌不忙取下长枪，转身拔腿就跑，没跑出几步，突然一个后跳飞过帝国士兵头顶，稳稳落在魔导屏障前，手中长枪一击破坏机械操作台。那独眼巨人没了阻挠，随手抓起一大块废铁往人群中砸，瞬间撂倒一片闻讯而来的士兵。帝国军顿时乱作一团，哪里还管得上龙骑士，匆匆集结人手试图制服独眼巨人。  
埃斯蒂尼安趁乱四处破坏各种装置，帝国军驻地说大不大说小不小，魔导器械占了大部分空间，除了关押独眼巨人的大型魔导屏障，另有一些豢养黄金谷毒物的小型屏障，还有密封奇怪培养皿的冰水晶箱。以防万一，埃斯蒂尼安一一将其毁去。而冒险者从一开始偷偷搜寻神学家的线索，绕了一大圈，终于在垃圾堆里翻出一本沾满污泥的《正教法大全11卷》，扉页上留有一串模糊的签名，这大概就是那个倒霉鬼留在世上最后的证明了。  
“找到了吗！”  
冒险者用力点头，顾不上确认书本的主人身份，埃斯蒂尼安抓起冒险者的手急忙按照原路返回。谁知独眼巨人的攻击肆意而为，唯一的硕大眼球发出妖冶的紫色光芒，眼瞳中猛地射出一道闪电命中远处盛装青磷水的铁罐，触发连锁反应，爆炸一环接着一环，剧烈的白色强光吞噬了一切，大地也为之震撼，轰鸣声回荡整个山谷……似有一只巨大的龙首先发出了怒嚎，而后百只龙、千只龙一齐咆哮，千万种刺耳的尖叫冲破天际，达到最高点的一刹那，再度跌落死一般的寂静。  
所有人像狂风中的蚊子，一只、两只、红的、黑的，七零八落。  
不知过了多久，真相隐在雾中，时而渺小，时而巨大，星球找回了她的语言。  
这是邪龙的消遣，同族的狂欢，在漫天烈焰下来到高潮。  
龙骑士痛苦地捂住脑袋，在虚无的世界拼命诅咒苟活的自己。  
——埃斯蒂尼安！埃斯蒂尼安！快醒醒！  
脑袋里嗡嗡作响，他缓缓睁开眼，对上一对明亮的海蓝宝石。  
“……是你，你是……”  
埃斯蒂尼安一个激灵，钳住冒险者双腕翻身将人压下，全心投入荡漾的蓝色波光。他正在追逐某个熟悉的影子，一个完全包裹在漆黑铠甲里守望孤独的影子，迎面扑来的悲伤令他窒息，他稍稍愣神，影子就消失了，取而代之年幼的自己和一位全然陌生的男人并肩而行，男人背着一柄造型奇特的长枪，与他有说有笑，伸手要摸摸精灵少年的头，他避开了，然后男人的背影渐渐淡化，埃斯蒂尼安渐渐长大，一些模糊的身影从四面八方走来聚集在他的身边，每走一步，有人离去，也有人加入，雅伯里克、艾默里克，还有更多的人……哦该死，他不太关心身边的伙伴，至今依然没能记住所有人的名字，直到吊唁时他看到慰灵碑的石刻才想起，原来曾经有这么一个人经过生命的小径。  
他的心境成了妮美雅百合凋零的坟地，最开始遇到的那个男人却再也没有出现。  
“你到底是谁？在外面的时候我就觉得不对劲，你怎么知道我的名字？别想敷衍我！就算是龙骑士，我可没有出名到任何一个冒险者都能知晓的地步……快说！”  
呃，我只是一名普通的冒险者，接受骑士团的委托到这里找一位伊修加德的神学家……冒险者瞪大了眼——小心！  
龙骑士向下扣紧冒险者的腰，两人一同往旁侧滚去，额头磕着下巴，龇牙咧嘴，落石砸向地面，四分五裂，彼此呼吸间爆炸、骚乱已经平息。而帝国士兵重新制服了独眼巨人，一部分忙于修复受损的器械，另一部分气势汹汹寻找始作俑者，整齐有力的步伐重新撼动脚下的土地，新的捕猎行动即将开始。  
冒险者灰头土脸爬起来，抢先制止埃斯蒂尼安的追问，低声说现在不是聊天的时候，并保证只要出了黄金谷，他绝不回避龙骑士的任何疑问。  
埃斯蒂尼安也明白目前首要任务是寻找新的出口，只好强压下那点郁闷的情绪，与冒险者互相搀扶着小心躲避帝国士兵的搜捕。周围一片狼藉，哪里都是塌方，到处都是残垣断壁，庞大的机械残骸构成极佳的掩体，两人贴着边缘缓慢挪动，冒险者时不时偷看伙伴一眼，一副欲言又止的模样，龙骑士心中一阵好笑，他从来不是畏首畏尾的性格，感觉自己在这方面扳回了一局。  
喵……喵……  
一只小黑猫卡在岩壁的裂缝中，耷拉耳朵发出无力的求救。  
幸好猫儿的叫声十分微弱，巡视士兵没有注意到这个角落，冒险者见状急忙上前搬开小黑猫背上的石头，等小黑猫重新获得自由绕着两人蹦跳，他终于露出轻松的表情，打趣说这小东西一直来去自如神出鬼没，没想到有一天会被困在这里。  
“你拥有猎龙的力量，不也被困在这渡渡鸟不生蛋的地方。”  
他忽然意识到眼下抱怨于事无补，事实上是他主动要求陪同冒险者一起寻人，是他自主决定借助独眼巨人的力量削减帝国黄金谷的军事力量，方便冒险者行事，至于后果……龙骑士还看不到未来的银泪湖之战，不会明白那些装载青磷水的瓶瓶罐罐会造成怎样可怕的威力。  
“抱歉，我不该说这种话。”  
冒险者淡淡一笑，说我很感谢你，朋友。  
埃斯蒂尼安抓抓头发：“嗯，朋友，我们再找找其他出路吧，我可不想这段友谊沾满臭靴子的气味……这里怎么这么臭？”  
两人低头一看，地上不知什么时候淌了一滩刺眼的黄色黏液，越来越多的液体从裂缝中缓缓渗出，难以言说的恶臭令人作呕，这味道绝对错不了，就是黄金谷独有的黄金胆汁！  
冒险者有些眩晕，觉得事情不能再拖下去了。朋友，我有一个大胆的想法。要不要跟我再赌一回？  
“速战速决。”  
这大概会是帝国黄金谷驻点士兵最黑暗的一天。

正午烈阳，阿德内尔占星台的占星术士懒懒打了个呵欠，回忆昨晚彻夜的观测结果，不情不愿在报告书上落笔“龙星黯淡”几个字。  
一个平淡的休息日，哈尔德拉斯行军道鲜少响起陆行鸟的鸣叫。  
两名周身狼藉的男子从南边一处隐蔽的山洞爬出，互相拖拽着向前奔跑了几步，终于膝盖一软，双双跌入结实的泥土怀抱，大口呼吸青草熏烤的清甜，感受白云花柔嫩花瓣轻抚脸颊的温柔。  
埃斯蒂尼安，我们在哪儿？  
“不知道……我只知道我们还活着。”  
龙骑士轻笑一声：“下次别再让我做什么选择题了，前有魔界花，后有帝国兵，当然要两个一起揍……”  
哈哈。  
他们闭上眼睛，鸟啼与风声合奏出摇篮曲远远传来，回忆千丝万缕，默默享受这一刻的安宁。  
更早放羊的时候他会小小的偷懒一下，拣一处柔软的草地躺下，盖上阳光羽绒被美美睡一觉。然后弟弟扑到他的怀里，把他闹醒，精灵少年们把放羊当做弹珠游戏一般玩耍，奔跑着、欢呼着、大笑着，雪白的长发蓬松张扬，最后累极了彼此依偎着，脑袋靠在一起沉沉睡去，像两只无忧无虑的小羊羔。直到日落，父母跨过山石和溪流来寻找忘记时间的孩子，没有过多的苛责，只有关心和爱，一家人有说有笑，披着霞光踏上归家的路。  
如果此时他也安详睡去，是否还会有人把他叫醒、告诉他“该回家了”么？  
埃斯蒂尼安强迫自己清醒过来，狠心驱散那些过分遥远的时光，身侧的冒险者却枕着手臂打呼噜，嘴角还挂着一丝笑意。龙骑士忍不住扶额，这家伙刚刚差点被守财夫人一口吞了，要不是他及时抢过魔界花的注意力引向那群没头脑的帝国士兵，他们就不一定能再见到库尔札斯的蓝天了。  
“喂，你到底是什么人？明明拥有强大的实力，反而让我在战斗中尽情发挥……我想观察你的战斗方式，可你一直在隐藏自己，为什么？”  
埃斯蒂尼安伸手想要摇醒冒险者，想要看对方诚实的蓝色眼睛无声流露的细节……他有印象，他记得曾经在哪见过这双眼睛，他还有很多问题没来得及说出口，最后他只是轻轻挥开停驻在冒险者鼻尖上的蝴蝶。  
“你是不是在装睡，想借机逃过自己许下的承诺，嗯？”  
蝴蝶从指缝间飞走了，他的身侧空无一人。

***  
埃斯蒂尼安远远看到一个陌生人左右张望朝这边来了，年轻的男人背着一柄普通的长枪，只穿着格里达尼亚的轻便猎装，颤颤搓着手臂，应该是个初来乍到的冒险者。雪地上一只兔子窜过，冒险者随着声响绕了一圈，才发现脚边被冰雪浸透的篝火。  
这么个呆头呆脑小家伙，看起来不太聪明的样子。  
趁着冒险者检查篝火的空当，龙骑士从山崖上一跃而下，飞快拔出盖博尔格对准了他。  
“哼……追兵么……还是个冒险者，是冲着报酬来的么？”  
雅伯里克隐瞒下苍天之龙骑士偷盗龙眼出逃的消息，暗中委托不相干的冒险者来寻人，埃斯蒂尼安是知道的，雅伯里克的良苦用心，然而失去了龙之力的雅伯里克并不知道邪龙即将苏醒的事实，也猜不到养子的私心。  
冒险者愣住了，甚至没有拿出武器，龙骑士怀中的龙眼突然发出异常明亮的光——  
“什么……龙眼？！”  
埃斯蒂尼安也愣住了，体内的龙血开始沸腾，龙之力也为同族的到来而兴奋咆哮，这是龙眼认可的证明，除了自己，这个时代难道还存在另一位苍天之龙骑士？！  
“不可能，龙眼竟对我以外的人起反应了？你到底是谁……”  
对方漂亮的蓝眼睛里写满了茫然。我只是普通的冒险者……  
“我会记住你的。”  
他收了枪向后退去。冒险者急忙追了几步，四周白茫茫一片荒野，哪里还有漆黑铠甲的身影。  
“总有一天我们还会相见……”  
一定会。  
三十二岁的埃斯蒂尼安如是说。  
***

『牧羊人显得异常的焦急和彷徨，  
孤单地站在又大又黑的洞穴前，  
突然，你置身于另外一个世界，  
那里奇迹像波浪一样接连涌现。』


End file.
